independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ron Paul
Ronald Reagan "Ron" Paul (born August 20, 1935) is an Independent Congressman from Texas who is literally the answer to are prayers. He knows BOTH sides are bad so he is a Republican. He recognizes that the federal goverment are literally rapers of the Constution and we need to have more States Rights. He also knows that we need to go back to how America was in 1776. Its just common sense. Career While a medical resident, Paul read the works of Ann Rand and was transfixed by her genius. Although he could have just been a doctor, Ron Paul chose to run for office to really make a difference. Unlike all these beltway insiders Paul never made it his intention to master politics and become an expert at playing "the game". Instead he just wants to do whats right. This makes him an outcast among most others in Congress who dont care about anyone but thereselfs. Paul realizes that while a little spending can go a long way, a LOT of spending will only go a little way. No spending whatsoever will probably go the furthest. Therefor Paul thinks we should have no spending. Political positions Paul is not a big fan of war in general but knows that sometimes it is necessary. However for some reason he doesnt support the PATROIT Act or torture and tries to keep us from giving money to Isreal. On those things he is dead wrong and to think that we can afford not to have the PATROIT Act is overly optimistic. Al Queda and the Taliban might have already destroyed us by now without it because they consider every American an infidel. A sole reason where still alive may very well be the PATROIT Act and you cant prove otherwise. Also NOT supporting Isreal and NOT waterboreding people and NOT nuking Yemen emboldens the terrorists and makes them want to attack us more. We shouldnt worry about being nice to people who WANT TO KILL US. However the couple of things he is wrong about doesnt compare to how he is right about everything else especialy the economy. He knows that you can NOT tax the wealthy to "share the wealth" as Obama want to do. There should be no talk about a "living wage" or anyone getting a certain government imposed per diem. Exactly what a person gets should be determined by the free market and it doesnt matter how much you need to live, cruel as it may sound. No one ever said life was fair. Bottom line socialism is NOT fair and is a SCAM. Ron Paul knows that and is willing to do anything he can to stop America from becoming one. Socilized Medicine Paul, as a doctor, dreads the idea of the government being involved with the medical industry. He knows that it would lead to death panels, which is he is against because he is pro life. Abortion Like I just said he is pro life. Killing babys is WRONG. Jesus would roll over in his grave if he knew that so many people in America today see murdering infants as okay just because its "convenient" and people like Obama consider having a kid to be some big "punishment". It doesnt matter if the girl is a juvenile because the child being killed is even younger so what about them? Bottom line is if you couldnt handle the responsiblity of a child then maybe you should have made the guy stay at 3rd base. Guns Paul knows that the Founding Fathers intended for us all to pack heat. Do NOT try to take my mack 10 or I will most definitely exercise my Second Commandment rights all over you. Do NOT try to take my guns against my will. I.am.SERIOUS. Taxes The Founding Fathers did NOT intend for us to be taxed 50 cents on the dollar. Its ludicrous that democrats think taxing is supposed to help the economy. The only way the economy can get better is for people to spend money. If your taking all my money in taxes then I cant very well spend it can I? Businesses then fail and we go into a Great Depression. So Paul says to end the income tax. The income tax is basically socialism, and if you support it then I know a place where you can move to that Im sure you will find real nice. CUBA. Dont let the door hit you on the way out. Environment Let the free market decide. Seriously if it costs to much to reduce greenhouse gases in the atmosphere then lets not do it. This isnt rocket science people. The fact is that these whackos want to do whatever they can to force us all to drive some hybrid prius car. Face the facts libs, its never going to happen unless it becomes cost effective which it never will be because oil is less expensive then electricity. Immigration Lets get the immigrants the hell out of are country and make sure no more can come in. These people keep crossing the border and bringing there wives and there kids and there little brothers and sisters and the democrats want to give them all amnesty? Paul says no. Lets get rid of them and lets make are border secure. Drugs Paul is against the War on Drugs. This is another thing he may be wrong about. I mean if drugs are legal then who knows how many people will be effected. Even with drugs being illegal now you still see a lot of people on drugs like cocaine, heroine and meth O.D. Many more will follow if it is legalized. 2008 Presidential run In 2008 Ron Paul knew that there was only one way to save America and that was for him to have another Presidential run. DNC officials immediately tried to counteract by saying Obama was about change to hide the fact that Paul was the TRUE candidate of change. He soon began to win over all the voters because they recognized that BOTH sides are bad and are notorious big spenders and that is NOT what the Founding Fathers intended. If elected Paul would have been the worlds most lauded President since the 40th President Ronald Reagan. However the democrats still voted for the Barack Obama/Joe Buden ticket because of white guilt and because they thought Obama was all cool. Just pathetic that these lazy stoned slacker liberals only care about style NOT substance so instead of voting for Paul they elected public enemy #1. Obama is a left wing radical who wants to drastically change America, however he is also NOT about change and is just another corrupt Chicago politician looking to make his pockets fat. Joe Biden isnt any better. Both of them favor big liberal government and we need to inpeach them both. Filmography Bruno